Midnight Visit
by Elena of the Turks23
Summary: This is a short story about Halt and Pauline after the night they get back after fighting the Kalkara. In which Halt gets a visitor in the middle of the night. I wonder who it could be.


Authors note: I do not own any part of the Rangers Apprentice and this work is purely because I love these books. I most certainly have no claim only to this story which I have written about my favorite couple in the series. I think they are just so cute.

**Midnight Visit **

Halt lay in the room that Baron Arald gave him to recuperate after the Kalkara incident. Halt had made it a point that he did not want to sleep in the infirmary. He liked his life to be private to a degree, and since it was only a leg injury and some bruises he wanted to rest somewhere private. His leg was propped up on a pillow and he had a blanket that was draped over his body. That is to say every part but his injured leg. Halt could not stand the hot sensation of the bandages and the warmth that the blanket gave him. In the adjoining room lay his exhausted apprentice, to whom had refused to leave his side. He smiled slightly at the notion. He did good, through the whole ordeal, Halt thought. Will had made it to Redmount and back in time to save his life. No doubt he was tired. In truth Will's nerves were shot, once they made it home he was sure that he wouldn't be able to sleep. But once he knew that Halt was fine and going to make a good recovery, the bed they gave him was a warm welcome. As soon as his head hit the soft mattress he had fallen fast asleep.

Halt could hear Will's soft breathing through the open door that Will insisted on having propped open. He had figured that if Halt needed anything, more medicine for the pain or simple a glass of water he wanted to be there to assist him. Halt, on the other hand, was sure that if he even called to Will now that his young apprentice would not hear him. All good intentions but Will was young and not used to the hard strains life can put upon people. Halt was old and had lived through plenty of hardships and near death experiences. He was used to them by now. He sighed in the dark.

He heard it before he saw the door to his chamber open slowly. His muscles tensed, his left hand slid under his pillow where his Saxe knife lay concealed. Even though he was in the castle, which was protected, there still could be a possible attempt on his life. Halt had a fair amount of enemies in his line of work and you never knew when someone wanted revenge. He felt a soft hand touch his bare foot, that silky touch made him snap his eyes open. While his eyes adjusted to the dim moonlight that filtered in through the open window, his hand eased off the heavy Saxe knife. Once adjusted, his eyes drank in the sight of the beautiful lady Pauline.

She stood there in a silky white robe tied loosely at her slim waist. Her eyes found and captured his. Without saying a word she let her hand glide along his leg stopping at the heavy bandage. She patted his injured leg softly then let her hand trail further along his bare flesh. Halt felt a tingle shudder along the bare skin from her touch. He didn't dare speak; for fear that his voice might betray him in some way or another. Or simple, what if Will were to hear? If Will had come in here and seen this, Halt could only shudder at the thought. She smiled as if reading his exact thoughts. Then letting her smile spread even further, she moved her hand further up his leg. Up and over the blanket that protected his thigh and upper body.

Halt felt his body stiffing as her hand gliding just on the outside of his hip. She started to twirl her fingers in little circles on the thin cloth that protected him from her silky touch. She sat down on the edge of his bed, facing him, and continued her slow hand trail up to his chest. His eyes remained on her through the slow torture of her touch, every once in a while they would flutter in simple pleasure. After each of these moments, she would smile, showing her bright teeth in the dark that forced his eyes from closing the whole way: For he wanted to see every smile that she gave him. And allowing his eyes to flutter close was no option for Halt.

Pauline's hand finally found his face and she cupped his gruff face and stroked his cheek with her thumb. She sat there for a while, simply stroking his face, while keeping eye contact with him. Halt just lay there and allowed her to touch his face. What more could he do? He was grateful for her touch, grateful that she was here now, sitting in the dark room together. He had to admit, for a moment, he did not think that he would ever see her beautiful face again. When he realized the change in the Kalkara behavior a cold chill had passed through his blood. Turning his blood cold. He closed his eyes and let a small sigh escape his lips at the memory of it.

Pauline felt a change in the man that lay merciful at her whims. She had been so scared when she heard that the Boron and Sir Rodney had ridden off with the young Will to fight the Kalkara and save Halt. She had been sick with worry with no news, nothing. She was left like the rest of the castle on alert. She watched from her window as the selected knights prepared to move out and support the leading Kalkara hunting party. She had paced her room waiting eagerly for any news that might arrive, but to her dismay none was forthcoming. She would sit in a chair only to stand and resume her endless pacing. It wasn't till midafternoon the following the day did they return home. She had heard the horses galloping in and had ran to the window only to find that the Baron and Halt were both being supported. She had felt so relieved to see him returned.

She impulsively pressed her lips to his, rendering the feel of his lips against hers. To be able to feel that he was real and alive and lying before her put her mind at ease. She felt him stiffen under the slight pressure of her lips. She sighed out loud and drew back enough to see his face. His eyes locked her hers, and she whispered softy, "Don't ever do that to me again." It was by the far the most stupid thing to say. As they both well knew, the jobs they preform daily were those that entailed constant danger. Regardless, it was never easy for her when she did not know where he was at times, or that he might never come back from a mission. Simply berating him in the small childish fashion seemed to lighten the mood. At least he would know that she still worried about him. That she still loved him.

She felt a tear slide down her cheek and fall on Halts face. Her face flashed and she made the attempt to move and hide it. But Halt's firm hand grabbed her and pulled her against his body. Her head nestled in the crook of his neck and her hand landed on his chest. His hand slipped from her arm and moved to caress her back. Rubbing her in the same circularly fashion she had been so kind to bestow upon him. It was a simple soothing comfort that he could give her. A simple way to say that he was alright. That he was alive and that he acknowledged her love and returned it. He held her there and felt the tears soak into his linen shirt. She made no sound as the tears slipped by, no sniffles, no loud sounds that might alert someone of their precarious position. Halt had to smile at that, she was so good at masking her emotions. This was a good thing. If someone were to stroll in at this hour of the night and see them, the rumors would be heard for years to come. And they both greatly detested rumors.

She lay there for what felt like an eternity, but really was only a few minutes. Oh how she wished she could lie with this man every night, just like this. In his strong protective arms, while he messaged her back. She smiled into his chest, oh how she loved him. They heard movement from the other room, and shiver ran down her spine. Lady Pauline rose slightly from her comfy position to stare at the open door leading to where Will slept. They listened for any further movement or any other sign that he was waking. When nothing came further and all they heard was a body shifting to find a better sleeping position, they relaxed. It was only Will, and they knew he would not talk about them to other people. But it was still something that they wanted private, for a while yet at least. She blew out the breath that she realized she had been holding, and heard a soft chuckle from Halt. She glared at him, which earned her a rare smile from the man. Unable to hold her glare, her face broke into a smile of her own.

"I better go," she whispered. A small frown found its way onto Halt's face as he nodded slowly in agreement. It wouldn't do to get caught. But to say he didn't feel a wave sadness at her mention of leaving, would be a lie. She saw his expression and a faint smile touched her lips again. She leaned down and whispered against his lips, "I'll be back if you want me?" She lingered there a moment, allowing her statement to sink in. Halt turned it over in his head and in one swift motion captured her lips with his own. This kiss was nothing compared to the chaste kiss from earlier, but one that held years of raw love and devotion to this one woman. With it was her answer, that she was more than welcome to see him again. And she would. She moaned softy as he parted her lips and thrust his tongue deep within her mouth. She was reluctantly to pull away, but the need for air became a conflict of interest. They parted, both breathing a little heavily. She smiled then touched his lips once more and moved to stand. She blew him one more kiss from the doorway and crept from the room. She left Halt, in the furnace of a room, alone to think over the events that just transpired. He slid his eyes shut hopping to gain some sleep, an image of the beautiful courier appeared in the forefront of his mind. A contented smile slid on his face and he fell into a dreamy sleep. With the promise of seeing her again.


End file.
